


Celebration

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Celebration

The waterbender fidgeted slightly, nervous fingers clutching the wrapped box tucked safely in the hovel of her pocket. Katara swallowed hard, the ecstatic staccato of her heartbeat clamoring in her ears, barely an octave above the ragged sound of her own breathing.

The vision of her ivory-haired princess soothed the healer’s frayed nerves, spurring an unconscious smile to unfurl across her flushed visage. Katara shut her eyes as the divine recollection of her lover’s face was brought to the forefront of her mind. Each feature remained embedded within the waterbender’s memory, from the vivid hues of her piercing stare, to the captivating path of her smile. Katara longed for her tongue to along the expanse of the mesmerizing swell, indulging in the sweet taste that was purely Yue.

The healer’s heart swelled with affection at the sight of her celestial lover, the princess’ mere presence warming Katara to her very soul. Her teeth sank into the rim of her lower lip as a wide grin revealed her unbridled excitement. The waterbender crept behind Yue, cunning mouth pressing a kiss to the crook of the princess’ neck.

A gasp of shock sprang from Yue’s tongue, a wisp of breath carried on the tail of a giddy laugh.

“You frightened me.” The princess murmured, draping her arms around the waist of her lover, eager lips meeting Katara’s brow.

The healer chuckled, slipping the wrapped present into the gentle net of Yue’s palms. Katara’s finger’s lingered against the heels of her lover’s hands, such small tools of both affection and heated passion, eliciting the most intimate sounds from the throat of her younger lover. The notion brought a vivid crimson to Katara’s features.

“Happy birthday.” The waterbender whispered.


End file.
